


Late

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Late

Ian woke up and rubbed his eyes in the darkness of the room. He glanced at the alarm clock and his eyes bugged opened. 8 AM? Fuck, he was late! He looked at Mickey, sound asleep beside him and sighed. Mickey didn’t have to go to work as early as Ian did, so he’d let him sleep a bit more. He jumped out of bed and stormed into the bathroom, showering as quickly as he could and brushing his teeth in about ten seconds. He hurried back to the bedroom, dressing fast and cursing the fact that he hadn’t ironed a shirt the day before. He didn’t have time for that now, so he decided that clean was good enough. His stomach growled while he finished getting dressed and he wondered if they had any protein bars in the house that he could take as breakfast. He set on the bed to put his shoes and Mickey stirred, stretching and yawning.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up. You can still sleep a bit more.”

“And you can’t?”

“No way, gotta go to work! I’m late already! I don’t know what happened, maybe I just didn’t hear the alarm clock. Sorry, gotta dash, have a nice day!” He stood up, leaning over the bed to give Mickey a peck on the lips before rushing out. Before he could reach the door, however, Mickey’s voice stopped him.

“Ian?”

“Can’t talk right now, Mick, later ok?”

“But Ian…”

“What?”, he cut, annoyed.

“Today’s Sunday.”

Realization hit and Ian felt extremely stupid. “Fuck! No wonder the alarm didn’t go off!” He sighed and took his shoes off, followed by his socks. Mickey sat up in bed to watch as Ian stripped back to his underwear. He smirked when the redhead dove back under the blankets, kissing Mickey sweetly.

“Guess we’ve got time then, huh?” The older man asked, raising his eyebrows and biting his lower lip. Ian smiled and started to trail kisses on Mickey’s jaw, then down his neck and chest. Mickey sighed contently and brought a hand to Ian’s soft hair.

And then Ian’s stomach growled again.

Mickey laughed so hard he started shaking. “Breakfast first?”

Ian poked his tongue at Mickey. “I’ll make some pancakes!”


End file.
